


leather straps and tulle

by Demi_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Edging, Emperor Obi-Wan Kenobi, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, kind of but not really, strappy harnesses used as bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin made his way barefoot through the crowd, tulle skirt brushing the ground behind him. He could feel the other patrons’ stares lingering on the various straps criss crossing his body as he passed by them. More than a few reached out to touch him and he welcomed it. He let a few tug him into their bodies, let their hands dip under the leather. They tucked credits under the straps, in his shorts, trying to bribe him to spend more time with them. One more confident man cupped his breast as he snuck his hand under Anakin’s shorts. He was supposed to be making his way back to his master, but Obi-Wan hadn’t said anything about taking his time.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	leather straps and tulle

**Author's Note:**

> [ This is the outfit I pictured Anakin wearing, and actually what got me to write this entire thing.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/712488660020232232/725818282329899068/48aharness-2000x1959.jpg)  
> Also I feel like I say this in a lot of fics, but yes: Anakin and Obi-Wan are both Sith in this and Obi-Wan is the Emperor, it's just never really addressed.

Anakin made his way barefoot through the crowd, tulle skirt brushing the ground behind him. He could feel the other patrons’ stares lingering on the various straps criss crossing his body as he passed by them. More than a few reached out to touch him and he welcomed it. He let a few tug him into their bodies, let their hands dip under the leather. They tucked credits under the straps, in his shorts, trying to bribe him to spend more time with them. One more confident man cupped his breast as he snuck his hand under Anakin’s shorts. He was supposed to be making his way back to his master, but Obi-Wan hadn’t said anything about taking his time.

Anakin let his head thunk against the man’s chest as he grazed his dick. His breath hitched as the man cupped his balls, then went further to circle Anakin’s hole. His eyes fluttered closed as the finger breached him, slowly pumping in and out. Anakin brought his mechanical hand up, black and gold on full display, to bury in the man’s hair as he ground down on the finger. 

A delicate cough grabbed both of their attention, but Anakin kept his eyes shut as he chased his own pleasure. “Excuse me, but I believe that’s mine,” an accented voice spoke just loud enough to be heard over the music. Others might not have been able to tell the difference, but Anakin could hear the slight edge in his master’s voice. He wasn’t happy with this stranger, touching Anakin, touching what was his. 

Anakin tried to keep his smirk off his face as the man he was currently with stuttered out a reply. Anakin kept twisting his hips against the other’s groin, even as he pulled his hands off of him. 

_“Anakin, come here,”_ Obi-Wan whispered into his mind. Anakin pouted as he opened his eyes, flitting away from the warm body he’d been pressed against. He turned to look the other man up and down and wink, and he could feel Obi-Wan’s anger at the movement. Anakin let his gaze wander to the other couples in the club. Some of them were more dressed than he was, some of them less. A few were almost having sex on the dance floor, fingering each other or giving blow jobs. One adventurous couple had broken out the dildos, and were fucking each other with them. Anakin twisted to pay more attention to them as he passed, but Obi-Wan’s grip on his neck stopped him. “No, pet, you’re not going to look anywhere else tonight.”

Anakin grumbled silently as he molded himself to Obi-Wan’s side. He kept the hand on Anakin’s neck, around his collar, as he led them to the back of the club. There were a few seating areas for the higher-end customers in that area, private and public. They’d come to this club a few times before, just enough to be familiar faces. Obi-Wan had once rented them a private room on the second floor, and they’d proceeded to have sex on every surface. When Anakin was thoroughly exhausted and compliant, Obi-Wan had taken him out to the balcony and tipped him over the railing, then fucked him again there. Anakin hadn’t been able to make a sound as he stared down at the crowd, knowing that at any moment one of them could look up and see Anakin blushing with his legs spread wide, being taken from behind. He was excited for what Obi-Wan had planned for this visit. 

To his surprise, Obi-Wan didn’t lead him to a private area, but to a public booth. It was a circular couch with bright red seats and a low table, identical to every other booth in the area. The backs were high enough that no species could see over them, but figures passed in front of the opening every few moments. The music wasn’t quite as loud here as it was on the floor, but it was still clear. 

Obi-Wan left him in the opening, hand trailing down Anakin’s neck and back to just ghost over his hip, to sit down on the cushions. Anakin took in the sight of his master dressed in dark clothes with his legs spread as if to invite him between them. His body moved without thinking, bringing him around the mirrored table to kneel before Obi-Wan. He moved his head to rest on Obi-Wan’s thigh as he looked up into Obi-Wan’s face. 

“Master,” Anakin breathed out as he stared up into familiar golden eyes. One brow arched upwards, as if in question. Anakin bit his lip as he pushed his thoughts and memories toward Obi-Wan through their bond. Anakin and Obi-Wan in the private rooms, overlaid with where they were now, Obi-Wan’s eyes as he watched others touch Anakin and his possessiveness. 

Obi-Wan’s gloved hand reached out to start petting at Anakin’s hair. “Well, I assumed with how you were behaving earlier that you’d like to have everyone’s eyes on you,” Obi-Wan’s hand tightened in Anakin’s curls. “Wouldn’t you like that, dear one, to have them looking at you, watching you, knowing that they can’t have you?” 

Anakin whimpered as he could feel himself growing tighter in his shorts. His hips jerked forward as Obi-Wan brought his other hand to cup Anakin’s face. Obi-Wan’s thumb brushed Anakin’s lip back and forth, and he sucked it into his mouth. The taste and feel of leather filled his mouth as he sucked and swirled his tongue around the digit. He could see Obi-Wan’s molted gaze growing darker with every passing second. “Yes, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, pet?” 

Anakin chased the hands as they left his face to rest on the backs of the cushions. “Yes,” he gasped out. 

“Yes to what, dear one? You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Yes, I want them- when you-” Anakin’s chest grew tight under the pressure of the straps as he panted. 

Obi-Wan looked at him, considering, and spoke in a deliberate tone. “I suppose you’ll have to earn it then, won’t you?” 

Anakin shot forward to undo his master’s fly and dig out his cock, when his hands flew behind his back. Anakin tugged at them for a moment, but Obi-Wan’s control with the Force far outstripped Anakin’s own, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get himself free without using considerable force. “No, use your mouth,” Obi-Wan said. 

Anakin looked at the pants. It would be half impossible to tug down his trousers with only his teeth, and he looked back up to Obi-Wan despairingly. Obi-Wan looked back down at him, unmoved by Anakin’s watering eyes. Anakin tried to bring Obi-Wan’s clothes down with his teeth, but the way he was seated it would never work. 

“Please, master,” Anakin begged. Slowly, Obi-Wan smirked and shook his head. Anakin glanced back down at Obi-Wan’s groin and pouted. He twisted to bite at Obi-Wan’s thigh lightly and show his irritation. With Obi-Wan laughing above him, Anakin moved slowly to lick a line up to Obi-Wan’s dick. 

Anakin mouthed at the line of Obi-Wan’s cock through his trousers. He wet the whole area with his saliva before nosing Obi-Wan’s shirt up to expose more skin. He bit at the exposed ares to try and get a reaction out of Obi-Wan before giving up when it was clear he wouldn’t do anything. Anakin moved to try and pull down Obi-Wan’s pants more, but with Obi-Wan refusing to move, they wouldn’t budge. 

Eventually Obi-Wan must have grown tired with Anakin’s frustrated yet heated looks, as he said, “Come up here, Anakin.” 

Anakin carefully crawled onto Obi-Wan’s lap. Once his knees were settled on either side on Obi-Wan’s hips, he began grinding his ass along Obi-Wan’s now-soaked groin. Anakin gasped at the friction, but it wasn’t nearly enough. He leaned forward to rest his face against Obi-Wan’s neck to brace himself, hands still held behind his back. 

Obi-Wan’s beard brushing against Anakin’s sensitive skin caused him to shiver. His hands reached up to hold on to the straps behind Anakin, tightening those in the front and bringing Anakin back slightly. “Look at you, all worn out,” Obi-Wan whispered in his ears. “And we haven’t even started yet.” Anakin shivered at the promise of more. 

“Master, master-” fell from Anakin’s lips without control. He ground back down on Obi-Wan’s lap, not knowing what he was asking, but knowing he wanted it now. Obi-Wan gripped his harness and raised him in the air, not letting him move back down. It kept him suspended inches above where he wanted to be. Anakin wiggled as he tried to loosen Obi-Wan’s grip, but it didn’t do a thing. 

“Look at you, beautiful,” Obi-Wan’s lips moved down Anakin’s neck. He nipped marks onto Anakin’s skin then soothed them with his tongue. Anakin shivered as he paused at the hollow of Anakin’s throat, warm breath causing him to tremble. Obi-Wan pulled at one of the loops on Anakin’s collar gently before releasing it. “Tied up and begging for me.” 

Anakin sighed at the pressure around his neck, reminding him who he belonged to. Obi-Wan allowed him to sink back down onto his lap for a moment, before pulling him back up roughly. Anakin whined at the rough treatment, but a slap against his ass cut the sound off with a gasp. Obi-Wan released the pressure holding Anakin’s hands together, and they flew up to grip on his master’s shoulders. His nails dug into the soft fabric, leaving marks on the skin beneath. 

“Keep your eyes shut, Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned. Anakin didn’t have a second to think about what that could mean before he was thrown onto the table behind him. 

Anakin groaned as he hit the mirrored surface. Above him lights danced on the ceiling, leaving impressions as he closed his eyes. He could feel Obi-Wan everywhere on his body, teasing him. Calloused hands disappeared under his bra, brushed his ribs, his thigh. He stretched his hands above his head and spread his legs, arching off the table slightly. He stretched out his senses to see where he would be touched next, but Obi-Wan was there too, distracting him. Anakin frowned as he was constantly disoriented, stopped before he could get a clear grasp on what Obi-Wan was doing. 

“Did you like having their hands on you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s voice was deceptively calm, and he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. “Did you like knowing that I was watching you, wanting to burn off their skin for touching you without my permission?”

Anakin shivered. “Yes, master.” He could feel Obi-Wan slam his hands down on either side of his torso. He started shaking as Obi-Wan pressed his body down on his own, pinning him. 

“Did you want to push me as far as you could to see what I would do? Did you try to whore yourself out so I would come gather you, bring you back where you belong?” Anakin realized what Obi-Wan had been doing when he recognized the sound of credits being dumped on the floor. He’d been distracting Anakin as he grabbed all of the money people had stuffed under the straps, held in place next to his skin. “Did you think I’d let you go?”

Anakin almost shot up when another voice cleared its throat from the entrance. In his haze, Anakin had completely forgotten that other patrons and workers could spy every action in the booth if they just turned their head. 

“Is there anything I can bring to you?” 

“We’ll be alright for the moment,” Obi-Wan replied. His voice was slightly hoarse, but he remained frustratingly in control. 

“I’ll be back later then, to check up.” 

When Anakin assumed the worker had left again, Obi-Wan spoke again. “On your hands and knees, slut.” Still shaking, Anakin turned himself over with his eyes closed. Obi-Wan carefully lifted his tulle skirt up and laid it across Anakin’s back. He could feel Obi-Wan’s hands on his thighs again, using the harness to pull his legs apart even more. Obi-Wan carefully inspected his shorts before using the Force to rip a split down the seam. Anakin jerked as the cool air hit his skin, and Obi-Wan slapped him again. This time it was across his lower back, and Obi-Wan grabbed him so that he wouldn’t move. With one hand still in his hip and the other on his leg, Obi-Wan lowered his head between Anakin’s thighs. 

Anakin cried out when Obi-Wan’s tongue dove straight into his hole without warning. The tongue twisted inside of him, pressing against his walls and wringing pleasure out of him. Anakin could feel the slightest hint of Obi-Wan’s beard at the end of the split, and the bristles caused him to quake even more. He brought his fingers up to slide in and out of Anakin along with his tongue, adding more as time passed. Anakin yelled when Obi-Wan found the bundle of nerves that caused white-hot pleasure to run through him, and pressed against it again and again with no mercy. He sobbed in relief and loss when Obi-Wan left his position. 

Anakin gasped when a hand suddenly grabbed his chin and brought his head up. Anakin opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan frowning and pulling off his gloves. “I don’t want you making a single sound while I get off,” Obi-Wan muttered as he shoved the soft leather into Anakin’s mouth. He shook as he bit down on them. 

Anakin closed his eyes again and lowered his forehead onto his arms. He could hear the sounds of Obi-Wan’s clothes beign pushed down and he braced himself. Obi-Wan guided his cock to Anakin’s hole, and in one smooth movement, pushed himself all the way in. Anakin groaned around the gloves at the burn, heart stopping pleasure mixed together with pain. 

Obi-Wan slowly pulled out and then thrust in quickly, causing him to rock with the motion and tear up. As Obi-Wan began to set a more punishing pace, Anakin let the tears drip down his face. Eventually Obi-Wan found the spot that made him scream and hit it with unerring accuracy. Anakin tried to muffle himself with the gloves to make Obi-Wan happy, but he couldn’t. Just as he felt he was about to lose himself in the pleasure, it all stopped. 

When Anakin began twitching and pushing back against him, begging for more, Obi-Wan started to move. Anakin could feel himself getting closer and closer to completion, when once again Obi-Wan stopped moving completely. Anakin didn’t know how long the teasing went on for, only that it could have been days and he wouldn’t have noticed. 

“Sirs? Are you finding everything to your liking?” Anakin tried to lift his head to peer at the being the voice belonged to, but couldn’t. He could only half open his eyes and drool as Obi-Wan slid in and out of him with no resistance. A hand pulled his head up to look at the figure, causing him to moan at the feeling. The worker in the doorway didn’t looked phased at all by what they were doing, like they were used to it. 

“Everything is perfect,” Obi-Wan said. Anakin could hear the grin in his voice. “Though I find myself rather parched. Could I trouble you for a pitcher of water and a glass?”

“Certainly. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Excellent,” Obi-Wan purred. Anakin could almost tell that he was- excited? But all of the thoughts fled his brain as he was once again denied orgasm. Anakin’s head hit the table as his hair was released, and he stared into his own golden eyes. His chest heaved with sobs at the constant edging. 

“Here you are, sir,” the voice returned. For a second Anakin giggled, drunk on the absurdity of the situation. Then he winced as Obi-Wan left him, leaving him spread open on the table and feeling empty. Obi-Wan might have said more but Anakin couldn’t tell, his head was a million miles away. 

A hand placed gently on the back of his neck brought him back to reality. “Anakin, are you all right?” Obi-Wan asked him. “Can you go on?”

Anakin nodded furiously and pushed his desperation through their bond. Anakin didn’t think he could survive much more of this. Obi-Wan hummed and thought for a moment. 

“Anakin, roll onto your back for me please,” he asked. Anakin tried but sobbed as he was almost too spent to even do that. Obi-Wan seemed to enjoy watching Anakin struggle, but helped maneouver him into the position he wanted after a moment. “There,” he said. 

Anakin flopped his head over to look at Obi-Wan as he picked up the pitcher, poured a glass of water and drank it. He seemingly ignored Anakin, nearly passed out on the table before him. Anakin felt like he should have been offended, but he didn’t have the energy to spare. 

Finally Obi-Wan set down the glass and turned back toward Anakin. He could feel himself growing excited again, heart racing at the thought of finally reaching completion. Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's legs and held them around his waist. “Is there anything you’d like to say, Anakin?” He asked. 

Anakin whimpered at the thought of speaking and tossed his head from side to side. 

“Nothing?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“Please,” Anakin forced out. 

“What was that, dear one?”

“Please, master, please-” Anakin switched to using their bond halfway through his sentence, “ _M_ _ake me yours so I’ll never forget so everyonecanseemakemeyoursplease MASTER!”_

At the same time Anakin cried out in their heads, Obi-Wan drove into him. There was no warning of his movements that forced Anakin into the table. His hand scratched on the surface for any purchase it could find, but soon he just gave into the motions. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan as their bond roared with passion, pleasure, and lust in an endless feedback loop. Anakin poured everything he had into the bond so Obi-Wan could feel his love, know every thought that he’d ever thought of the man before him. 

Obi-Wan lost his composure as he was hit with the wave of emotion, and he hitched Anakin’s legs over his shoulders to drive into him even deeper. The loop erupted as they fell over the edge simultaneously, losing themselves so thoroughly they couldn’t tell where one ended and the next began. Too soon they came back to themselves, foreheads connected and staring into each other’s eyes. Anakin smiled up at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan smiled softly back. 

Obi-Wan pulled out of Anakin and used a spare tissue to wipe them both off. Anakin tried to stand, but his legs were far too shaky to be able to walk. Obi-Wan gathered him in his arms to carry him, and Anakin gratefully sank into his embrace. With their bond still wide open Obi-Wan could feel all of Anakin’s thankfulness and love. 

“Of course, dear one,” Obi-Wan pressed a kiss to Anakin’s temple. Obi-Wan carried Anakin past the people he had been dancing with before and out of the club, the tulle skirt dragging behind him on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Consistent story? I don't know her.  
> I'm gonna go sleep once this is posted, because I finished it at 5 am instead of 5 pm like a normal person. It also hit me when I was writing this that I basically compressed some of my favorite stories and kinks down into one shorter fic, and that is very valid of me i think
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
